


The accident

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer trip ends in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	The accident

“Please, wait a moment.”  
The young nurse looked slightly uncomfortable while she tried to stop Mr. Connor.  
“I will call the doctor.”

“I don't need to talk with a doctor, I want to see my son this minute.”

“Frank,” Mrs. Connor tried to calm her husband down.  
“Maybe you should ...”

“Don't worry, Meredith.”  
He shook her hand off and turned back to the green door with a note on it. Casey Connor, Herrington.  
“I'm aware of all my rights, Casey is our son, no one can deny us to see him.”

Mrs. Connor sight inwardly. He was angry and stressed, of course he wanted answers. She wanted some, too. But first off all she needed to find out that Casey was okay. The call from the hospital in Wyoming some hours ago had been like a shock. First she had been sure that it was just a mistake, Casey was on his way to Idaho to a summer camp of his chess-club, he was not in Wyoming together with a friend. So he couldn't be involved in the accident, it was not him who ended up in the hospital with a complicated fracture of his leg, who had to undergo surgery.

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Connor,” the doctor had told her.  
“We got your number from his friend, Ezekiel Tyler. He was the driver of the car, though the accident was not his fault. Unfortunately the involved van crashed right into the passenger's side and Casey was hit with full force. He's still in the OR.”

Her blood had run cold, Ezekiel Tyler, Zeke, like Casey used to call him. Last year, after this strange incident at school, he had started to hang around with him. He was a wild boy with a bad rep, but for the first time Casey stood up against his parents and met him secretly even though his father had forbidden it. She had always known about it and never tried to stop him, Casey was so much more happy than ever before.

With shaking hands she had called her husband, feeling guilty, maybe all this was her fault.

***

“What's going on here?”  
The harsh voice of Mr. Connor droned through the room when he noticed Zeke sitting on Casey's bedside. He barely had a look for his son who was lying in a hospitals bed, one leg put into a cast, stabilized with two extra splints.  
“I want you to leave this room without delay. Wait outside, we will have to talk about this later. But first of all ...”

Casey looked pale but his eyes were clear when he carefully turned his head to look at his father.  
“He's not going anywhere,” he said and grabbed for Zeke's hand.  
“It's not his fault what is happened.”  
And Mrs. Connor felt some kind of relief when she noticed the mix of defiance and determination in his voice.

“So, and who's fault is it? You think it is okay to lie to us? You know I would never have given you permission to this trip. See where it did end? Now you will probably miss your start at College in three weeks. And this is inexcusable.”

Casey looked apologizing at his mom, then he shrugged.  
“I wouldn't go anyway,” he murmured.

“You... what?”  
Mr. Connor huffed annoyed.  
“I guess I need to talk with your doctor. What kind of meds did they give you?”

“He just did wake up about an hour ago,” a calm voice answered from the door.  
“He's clear but still tired. I need to ask you not to overstrain him.”  
The doctor, a tall, middle-aged man with glasses stepped into the room and stretched out his hand to Mrs. Connor.  
“Doctor Robertson, I did the surgery on Casey. It was complicated, he did hurt his ankle and broke his knuckle joint, for sure it will take some time until he will be able to walk on his own again. But don't worry, I don't see any complications, he will heal completely again.”

“Thank you, doctor!”  
Mrs. Connor smiled slightly while her husband still looked annoyed.  
“Can we transport him to Ohio? I want a transfer to the Belford Hospital in Columbus, there he will get all the treatment he needs,” he said.

Doctor Robertson hesitated.  
“Well, I guess it would be better to give him at least some days to rest but if you insists on it I could arrange a helicopter flight for him.”

“No,” Casey protested before his father could answer.  
“I don't go back to Ohio.”

“Don't be stupid, you are not in the state for a discussion like this. Please Doctor, will you ...”

“You can't force me. I'm eighteen, remember, since last week. I can make me own decisions.”  
Casey searched for eye contact with his mother now, smiling weakly.  
“Sorry, Mom. I … I wanted to call you … this evening … when we were far enough away … Zeke and me … we … New York … maybe … art … school ...”

His voice became blurred, Doctor Robertson quickly stepped closer to feel his pulse.  
“Nothing serious,” he reassured Mrs. Connor who was looking alarmed.  
“But he needs to rest now. I ask you to leave. Of course you can come back tomorrow … if he wants you to come.”

Mr. Connor stood thunderstruck, he was as pale as Casey, his voice was trembling.  
“You better … don't tell me … that I'm not allowed to visit my son,” he said.  
“I'm working for a well-known lawyer office in Columbus, I'm aware of my rights.”

Doctor Robertson looked unimpressed.  
“And I'm Casey's doctor,” he told him.  
“I will do whatever is necessary to guarantee the best prospects of healing. Casey is legal so all what counts for me are his wishes. I'm sorry.”

“This is an outright scandal,” Mr. Connor spat, now openly shaking with anger.  
“You will hear from us.”

He stormed out of the room without caring about his wife. Mrs. Connor tried to suppress her slightly sobbing in vain. This was the moment she had always waited for, the moment where the perfect family of the Connor's broke apart. Unsure she stepped closer to the bed, where Zeke was still sitting at Casey's side. He wanted to stand up to give her more room, but Casey refused to let his hand go and she shook her head.

“Don't. It seems as if he needs you more than us in the moment.”  
Then she noticed a band aid on his temple.  
“Are you okay,” she asked.

Zeke looked up and shrugged.  
“It's nothing big.”  
He hesitated for a short moment before continuing.  
“I wish it would be different, I would lie in this bed and Casey would be okay. But there was no chance, it happened within a split of a second …”

“Yeah.”  
Mrs. Connor nodded and put her hand onto his shoulder.  
“Don't blame yourself. I know you would never hurt him deliberately.”

“You know?”  
Zeke blinked, feeling somehow confused.  
“What did Casey tell you?”

“He didn't need to tell me anything. I'm his mother, I can read him like a book. Since he started to hang around with you I knew that one day he would leave us because you can give him what he was always looking for.”

Zeke kept quiet for a moment, finally he pulled the face.  
“Don't think that it was easy for him to leave you in this way. He loves you … both of you!”

To his surprise she suddenly smiled and he thought that her smile did remind him a lot of Casey's.  
“Casey is a good son,” she said.  
“He always was special, a preemie, the first three month of his life he has spend in an incubator. When we finally could take him home he was still so small, almost fragile. Frank has barely dared to touch him, he was so afraid that he would hurt him.

All the time he has tried to keep Casey safe, to make him strong enough for life. And Casey followed his rules without complaining. Until this incident at school. He's never told us what exactly is happened but it has changed him. He finally started to go his own ways ... ways Frank can't control any longer.

He loves Casey more than anything else on this world. I should better go and look after him."  
She glanced at her son again, then looked back at Zeke and sighed slightly.  
"I guess Casey is so much stronger than he ever was.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - 15.29. - vacation goes wrong
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
